Connor, Die Legende
by olischulu
Summary: Startet direkt am Anfang von Season 2 Wie DIESE Legende entstand Eigentlich ein ANGEDEUTETES Multi-Crossover. Da die anderen "Storylines" aber nur innerhalb einer oder zwei Absätze kurz erwähnt werden ist es hier besser untergebracht
1. Disclaimer und Prolog

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

**Prolog**

John hatte Cameron gerade aus dem Autowrack geholfen und das Thermit entzündet als die Umgebung verschwamm und sich schließlich komplett auflöste. Als die Anwesenden wieder klar sehen können befanden sie sich in einer von Fackeln beleuchteten Höhle.


	2. Kapitel 1 und 2

**Kapitel 1**

„Wo sind wir?" Fragt John sich um seine Achse drehend.

„IN EINER HÖHLE UNTER STONEHENGE!" Donnerte eine Stimme durch das Gewölbe.

Sarah fuhr herum und suchte nach dem Ausgangspunkt der Stimme. „Stonehenge?" Fragte sie mit Unverständnis.

„Stonhenge. Ein aus mehreren Steinkreisen gebildetes mysteriöses Monument in der Nähe von Amesbury, in der Provinz Wiltshire im Süden Englands", erklärte Cameron, den Blick durch die Höhle schweifen lassend.

John drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie erstaunt an.

Cameron fixierte den Blick kurz auf ihn. „Ich lese Wikipedia. Ich schlafe nicht", war ihre Erklärung.

„Die Maschine hat Recht!", kam die selbe Stimme wie zuvor aber merklich leiser aus der Dunkelheit.

„Wer spricht da?" Fragte John, der als einziger versuchte den Überblick zu behalten, während sich Sarah, Derek und Charley Dixon hektisch umsahen.

Nun trat eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten. „Entschuldigt bitte, ich liebe diese dramatischen Auftritte", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Ich bin der Wächter". Er war kräftig gebaut und verhüllt in einen langen schwarzen Umhang.

Cameron hatte John hinter sich gezogen und war bereit den Mann anzugreifen, der aber hob nur die Hand.

Mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen sahen die Menschen im Raum zu, wie Cameron plötzlich einfach umkippte. Mit dem Gesicht schlug sie regungslos auf dem Boden auf.

„CAMERON?!" Schrie John entsetzt.

Sarah und Derek hatten ihre Waffen gehoben und betätigten vergeblich den Abzug. Kein Schuss löste sich.

„Keine Angst", sagte der Mann lächelnd zu John. „Sie ist nur für eine Weile lahmgelegt". Er wandte sich an die Anderen. „Wie auch Eure anderen Technischen Spielzeuge. Alles wird zu gegebener Zeit wieder funktionieren".

John hockte neben der reglosen Cameron und drehte sie mir einiger Mühe auf den Rücken. „Was wollen Sie?"

„Um das zu erklären John Connor muss ich etwas weiter ausholen. Es ist eine Geschichte von Macht und Tod", erklärte der Fremde.

„Wie sind wir hier her gekommen?" Fragte der noch immer verwirrt scheinende Charley Dixon.

Der Fremde blickte zu ihm. „Nennen wir es Zauberei", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Dann wandte er sich wieder an John. „Ich wecke sie auf, wenn Du sie davon abhältst irgendwelche Dummheiten zu machen.

John hatte Cameron vorsichtig etwas Dreck aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und blickte nun auf. „Ich verspreche es", sagte er leise.

Der Mann sah ihn einige Sekunden an, dann hob er die Hand und machte eine Bewegung in Camerons Richtung.

Für John überraschend richtete sich Cameron augenblicklich auf. „Bist Du ok?" Fragte er sie spontan.

Cameron sah zu dem Fremden, dann zu John. „Ich bin ok", sagte sie. Dann lies sie sich von John aufhelfen.

John warf dem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu „Cameron, ich habe ihm versprochen, dass Du...".

„Ich weiß John. Ich war aktiv. Lediglich meine motorischen Systeme waren blockiert", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Folgt mir", sagte der Mann und wandte sich ab, ohne den Personen noch Beachtung zu schenken.

Sarah sah zu John, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und dann mit Cameron im Schlepptau hinter dem Fremden her ging.

Sie betraten eine größere Höhle, die wieder nur von Fackeln erhellt wurde. Im Zentrum der großen Höhle befanden sich einige Dinge. Ein steinerner Altar, auf dem mehrere alt aussehende Kisten standen und etwas Großes daneben, das von einem Tuch verdeckt wurde.

„Über die Jahrtausende hinweg wurde diese Welt immer wieder von Kräften bedroht, die die Auslöschung der Menschheit zum Ziel hatten. Um diese Kräfte zu bekämpfen wurden mächtige Waffen geschaffen", erklärte der Mann und ging an den Kisten vorbei um diese zu öffnen.

John, Sarah, Derek und Charley blieb der Mund offenstehen, als sie die Waffen erblickten, während Cameron nur interessiert wirkte.

Ein schlankes Schwert, ein Bogen, ein goldenes Kurzschwert, ein Samuraischwert, ein Mongolischer Krummsäbel. Als letztes blieb der Fremde an dem Großen Gegenstand stehen der von einem Tuch verdeckt wurde. Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, bevor er das Tuch wegzog.

Alle anwesenden, Cameron natürlich ausgenommen, hielten den Atem an.

„Ist das...?" Fragte John und deutete auf den Felsen in dem ein Schwert steckte.

Der Fremde nickte nur.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

„Das Schwert Robin Hoods, Der Krummsäbel Dschingis Khans, Das Schwert von Arthur Pendragon, um nur einige Beispiele zu nennen", Zählte der Mann auf. „Auch Alexander der Große war einmal im Besitz dieses Schwertes", sagte er und deutete auf die Waffe, die er Robin Hood zugeordnet hatte.

„Aber...", sagte John verwirrt. „Robin Hood, König Artus, das sind doch Alles nur erfundene Geschichten".

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Personen sind so real, wie es Alexander der Große und Dschingis Khan waren. Einstmals hat es sogar gleichzeitig Sieben Kämpfer gegeben, die einer großen Gefahr trotzen mussten. Dies wurde dann später die Ritter der Tafelrunde genannt. Während die Sagen selbst von den Autoren erfunden waren hat es diese sieben Kämpfer ebenfalls tatsächlich gegeben".

„Was für eine Gefahr?" Fragte Sarah. Ihre ersten Worte, seit sie die große Höhle betreten hatten.

Der Fremde blickte zu ihr. „Eine Gefahr größer noch als Euer Skynet", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Derek entrang sich ein Schnauben. „Ist klar, eine größere Gefahr als die Ausrottung der Menschheit", sagte er voller Sarkasmus.

Der Mann sah ihn mitleidig an. „Während heute Waffen existieren den Maschinen Skynets zu trotzen wären die Menschen damals der Gefahr hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen, hätte es nicht diese Waffen und ihre Träger gegeben. Diese Waffen sind sehr Mächtig, sogar in der Lage eine Maschine Skynets zu zerstören".

„Wir müssen sie Haben", sagte John spontan mit glänzenden Augen und trat vor, bereit nach dem Schwert Robin Hoods zu greifen.

Der Mann machte einen schnellen Schritt und hob die Hand. „Diese Waffen suchen sich ihre Träger selbst aus. Wenn ihr dazu bestimmt seid sie zu tragen werden sie Euch dies offenbaren. Ein Unwürdiger oder ein Feind würde von diesen Waffen getötet werden.

„Auch eine Maschine?" Fragte Sarah ohne ihren Blick von den archaischen Waffen zu nehmen.

Der Fremde nickte. „Eine Maschine würde sicherlich zerstört werden", versicherte er.

„Darum sind wir hier?" Fragte John verwirrt. „Um zu sehen, ob einer von uns würdig ist?"

Erneut nickte der Mann. „Deshalb habe ich Euch hergeholt. Ihr müsst einem übermächtigen Feind trotzen und Dir John Connor wird nachgesagt der Einzige zu sein der das kann".

Johns Blick wanderte zwischen dem Mann und den Waffen hin und her. „Was muss ich tun?" Fragte er hastig.

Der Fremde trat hinter den Altar mit den Waffen. „Gegenwärtig schlafen die Kräfte in diesen Instrumenten der Macht aber ich werde sie nun erwecken".

Alle sahen nun zu, wie der Mann die Arme hob, Hände waagerecht ausgestreckt. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Dann murmelte er einige Wörter in einer abgehackten unverständlichen Sprache.

Ein Schleier, der über den Waffen sichtbar wurde löste sich langsam auf.

Schließlich lies der Mann die Hände sinken.

Derek begann heftig den Kopf zu schütteln. „Sarah, der Typ ist doch völlig wahnsinnig. Wir sollten sofort von hier verschwinden. Sarah...".

Derek verstummte, als er sah, das Sarah Connor mit starrem Blick und staksigen Schritten langsam auf den Altar zu schritt. Vor diesem blieb sie stehen und sah auf die Waffen hinab.

Sie hob die Hand und streckte den Arm aus. „Albion", murmelte sie hörbar, ihre Hand schwebte noch zwei Sekunden lang über dem Schwert Robin Hoods bevor sie energisch zugriff, es hochriss und gerade nach oben streckte.

Während Derek, Charley und auch Cameron zusahen, wie das Schwert nun zu leuchten anfing achtete niemand auf John.

In ähnlicher Weise ging der Junge John Connor vor, bis er vor dem Schwert im Felsen stehenblieb. „Excalibur", sagte er leise, bevor er ohne zu zögern den Schwertgriff packte und das schwere Instrument in einer flüssigen Bewegung aus dem Felsen zog.

Alle sahen nun, dass auch Johns Waffe begann wie ein Stern zu strahlen.

Schließlich lies das Leuchten nach und John und Sarah schienen wieder zu sich zu kommen. Simultan senkten sie die Stichwaffen.

„Es wurde gewählt und die Träger wurden anstandslos akzeptiert!" Rief der Fremde feierlich. „Mit diesen Waffen seid ihr im Zweikampf unbesiegbar!"

„Unbesiegbar?" Fragten Die neuen Besitzer der Stichwaffen unisono.

„Unbesiegbar!" Bekräftigte der Mann. „Aber nicht unverwundbar!" Fügte er hinzu. „Hütet Euch davor die Schwerter abzulegen. Dann seid ihr ganz normale Menschen ohne den Schutz der Waffen!"

„Was ist das?" Fragte Charley plötzlich dazwischen und deutete auf eine kleine Kiste an der Seitenwand.

Der Fremde blickte kurz dorthin. „Das ist die siebte Waffe. Sie ist sehr eigenwillig und wird wohl niemanden erwählen.

John und Sarah hatten sich soweit gefangen, dass sie näher traten.

„Die Kiste ist sehr klein", bemerkte John.

„Was für eine Waffe kann sich darin befinden?" Fragte Sarah neugierig.

Der Mann interessierte sich wenig für die kleine Kiste. „Es ist eine Hexenklinge. Sie ist weder Gut, so wie die anderen Waffen. Noch ist sie böse, sie folgt einfach ihren eigenen Regeln. Die letzte Trägerin, eine New Yorker Polizistin hat sie abgelegt, weil ihr die Macht der Waffe zu Viel, zu unkontrollierbar wurde. Frauen wie Johanna von Orleans und Kleopatra haben sie getragen und sind letztendlich doch an ihr gescheitert".

„Und wenn sie jemanden auswählen würde?" Fragte John interessiert.

Der Fremde schloss derweil die Kisten mit den anderen Waffen. „Da Sarah bereits erwählt wurde und keine andere Frau anwesend ist erübrigt sich diese Frage. Die Witchblade erwählt immer nur Frauen", erklärte er und deckte den Felsblock wieder zu.

„Wenn das so ist...", sagte John und sah den Mann an. „Warum zittert der Kasten dann?"

„Was?" Fragte der Fremde bestürzt und trat hastig näher.

Tatsächlich bebte die kleine Kiste, hüpfte quasi auf der Stelle und in dem halbdunklen Raum sah man ein heller werdendes rotes Glühen aus dem Spalt am Deckel des Behälters kommen.

„Wie ist das möglich?" Fragte sich der Fremde verwirrt. „Es ist keine Frau außer Sarah hier". Er kratzte sich am Kinn. „Außer...!" Rief er und fuhr auf dem Absatz herum.

Die Anderen, die sich ebenfalls auf den mysteriösen Behälter konzentriert hatten sahen ebenfalls in die Richtung in die der Fremde Blickte und rissen die Augen auf.

Cameron stand mit blau leuchtenden Augen im Hintergrund des Raumes eine Hand in Richtung der Kiste ausgestreckt. Unverständliche Worte in einer längst vergessenen Sprache kamen aus ihrem Mund.

„Cameron!" Rief John erschrocken. „Es wird dich zerstören!"

„Es ist zu spät!" Rief der Mann, als sich plötzlich der Deckel des kleinen Kastens schwungvoll öffnete.

Alle sahen, dass sich eine Art Metallhandschuh darin befand der damit begann einen Augenblick lang über der Kiste zu schweben, bevor er sich schneller als man ihm mit dem Blick folgen konnte, durch die Luft auf Cameron zubewegte.

Dann sahen Alle, wie der Handschuh sich an Camerons rechter Hand befand. Sie schien ebenfalls wieder klar denken zu können, denn sie legte verwirrt den Kopf auf die Seite und starrte das Teil an.

„Bist Du in Ordnung?" Fragte John.

Cameron blickte zu John „Es geht mir...".

Dann begann das Unheil.

Der rote Edelstein auf dem Handrücken des Metallhandschuhs begann grell rot zu leuchten. Übergangslos suchten sich Blitze Vom Handschuh ausgehend ihre Bahn über Camerons Arm zu Kopf und Körper. Camerons ganzer Körper hatte sich gespannt wie eine Bogensehne als der erste Blitz voll knisternder Elektrizität in ihren Körper gefahren war.

„CAMERON!" Schrie John und wollte zu ihr, wurde aber von Derek daran gehindert. „Du musst ihr helfen, musst das stoppen!" Rief er dem Mann verzweifelt zu. „Das Ding wird sie töten.

Der Fremde sah ihn hilflos an. „Ich kann es nicht ändern!" Rief er. „Die Witchblade wird beenden was sie angefangen hat!"

„NEIN!" Schrie John, dann verstummte er von Dereks Armen gehalten, Tränen in den Augen musste er mitansehen was weiter passierte.

Bei jeder Entladung die sie traf war es den Zusehenden als würde Camerons lebendes Gewebe durchsichtig werden. Man konnte deutlich ihr Endoskelett erkennen.

Ein Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch wurde erkennbar.

Während weiterhin Blitze aus der Witchblade kamen wurde der rote Edelstein auf dem Handrücken immer heller, bis die Anwesenden schließlich wegsehen mussten um nicht zu erblinden.

Weitere lange Sekunden war die ganze Höhle in ein gleißendes rotes Leuchten getaucht von dem die Anwesenden zu fühlen glaubten, dass es mühelos ihre Körper durchdrang.

Plötzlich dann herrschte Finsternis und Stille. Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor die Netzhäute sich wieder an das Halbdunkle Fackellicht gewöhnt hatten.

Was sie sahen, als sie wieder zu Cameron blickten war entsetzlich. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr Sarah, während John immer wieder nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Wo vorher eine brünette junge Frau gestanden hatte stand nun ein blutbesudeltes, stellenweise glänzendes Endoskelett. Das grell blaue Leuchten der Linsenaugen schwand allmählich, bevor der Metallkörper steif wie ein Brett nach Hinten kippte und mit einem Krachen auf dem Boden aufschlug..

Nun erst riss sich John von dem schreckensstarren Derek los und ging mit schleifenden Schritten auf die Gestalt am Boden zu. „Cameron", flüsterte er fast unhörbar.

Vor dem Endoskelett sackte er auf die Knie. Alle anderen im Raum hielten den Atem an.

John hatte die Hände zwischen die Schenkel geklemmt und zählte mit geschlossenen Augen langsam bis 120.

Charley wollte zu John und ihn dort wegholen aber Sarah hielt ihn am Arm fest. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als er sie fragend ansah.

Dann sahen sie, wie John auf allen Vieren um ihren Körper herumkrabbelte, um an den Chipport zu gelangen.

Der Portdeckel war noch nicht wieder auf dem Port, so dass er direkt an den Chip gelangen konnte. Mit zitternden Fingern drehte er den Halter, bis er das sensible Teil herausziehen konnte. Als er den Chip herauszog entrang sich ihm ein Stöhnen. Da war nichts, nichteinmal ein Bruchstück.

John lies den Chipträger fallen. Der Chip war weg. Cameron war tot.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Johns Hände hielten den Kopf des Endoskeletts. Er war näher gerutscht, so dass der Kopf auf seinen Schenkeln lag.

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?" Fragte er leise. „Was soll ich nur ohne Dich machen? Wer wird mir all diese verrückten Fragen stellen?" Heiße Tränen strömten seine Wangen hinab während er auf das vorher so schöne Gesicht starrte.

Selbst Sarah hatte Tränen in den Augen. Dann aber passierte etwas, dass sie einen entsetzten Schritt auf John zumachen lies. Sie wollte rufen aber ihre Worte blieben ihr buchstäblich im Halse stecken.

Aus der dunklen Ecke hinter John bewegte sich eine zitternde Hand aus der Finsternis auf ihn zu. Als die Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte fuhr er herum. „Was!?"

„Wer bist Du?" Fragte eine leise Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

John versuchte erschrocken etwas in der Ecke zu erkennen. „Cameron?" Fragte er schließlich hoffnungsvoll.

„Ist das dein Name?" Hörte man wieder die leise Stimme.

Johns Augen hatten sich schließlich soweit an das Dunkel gewöhnt, dass er die Person erkennen konnte. Hastig drehte er den Kopf weg. „Das ist Dein Name", sagte er seine Jacke abstreifend. „Ich bin John", ergänzte er das Kleidungsstück hinüber reichend.

John hatte die Silhouette Camerons nur vage wahrnehmen können, allerdings hatte er die Nacktheit der Zusammengekauerten Person erkannt.

Staunend sahen die anderen Anwesenden zu, wie er sich erhob und seine Hose abstreifte, was ihn in T-Shirt und Boxershorts zurücklies.

„Danke", kam es leise aus der Dunkelheit.

Die Anderen hatte nicht genau mitbekommen was vorging, deshalb waren sie erstaunt, als John nach einiger Zeit in die Dunkelheit griff um offensichtlich Jemandem auf die Beine half. Langsam mit wackeligen Schritten und von John gestützt trat die Person ins flackernde Fackellicht.

Sarahs Blick lag auf dem lächelnden Gesicht ihres Sohnes als die junge Frau erkennbar wurde. Blass aber durchaus -lebendig- trat Cameron ins Licht.

Cameron sah hinab auf die Maschine am Boden. „Was ist das für ein Ding?"

„Das weißt Du nicht?" Fragte John verwirrt.

Cameron griff sich stöhnend an den Kopf. „Ich weiß gar nichts", sagte Cameron leise. „In meinem Kopf herrscht so ein Durcheinander. Meine Erinnerungen sind wie Träume. Bewegte Bilder die völlig ohne einen sinnvollen Zusammenhang auftauchen.

Cameron blickte sich um. Sie schien die Personen im Raum gar nicht wahrzunehmen. „Wo bin ich? Was ist das hier? Wieso war ich nackt?", Sie blickte John an. „Hast Du mir weh getan?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Dir nicht weh getan", sagte er hastig. „Ich kann Dir das Alles erklären. Das Wichtigste aber ist, dass es Dir gut geht. Einen Moment dachte ich, ich hätte Dich verloren", erklärte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

Cameron sah ihm in die Augen. „Du... du bist John...John Baum...nein…Reese…..nein... John... Connor. Du... du bist mein... mein Bruder...", sie legte den Kopf schräg. „Nein", sagte sie völlig desorientiert. „Das ist so verwirrend."

John hob zögernd die Hand. „Lass Dir Zeit. Du wirst Dich erinnern", sagte er und zog die Hand, die fast Camerons Wange berührt hätte zurück.

Cameron , die den Kopf an die Wand der Höhle gelegt hatte, hat die Bewegung gesehen und sah John erneut an. „Du... du magst mich. Wir sind Freunde..., oder?"

John blickte zur Seite auf die Anderen, die der Unterhaltung stumm gelauscht hatten. „Ja", entgegnete er dann. „Freunde".

Cameron trat vor den mit gesenktem Kopf dastehenden.

John hob den Blick.

„Nein", sagte Sie jetzt mit vorsichtigem Kopfschütteln. „Wir sind keine Freunde". Sie legte die Fingerspitzen über seine Lippen, als er den Mund öffnen wollte, um etwas zu sagen. „Du liebst mich", stellte sie fest. „Das fühle ich".

Bevor noch Jemand etwas sagen Konnte drehte sich Cameron von John weg. Mit lautem Würgen sank sie in die Knie und erbrach sich in einem kurzen Schwall. Dann hustete sie einige Male.

John hockte sich neben sie. Als er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte drehte sie den Kopf und sah sie ihn an. „Es geht mir gut. Nur... Übelkeit".

„John, was soll der Quatsch. Sie kann nicht lieben, ihr kann nicht übel sein!" Warf Sarah ein. Sie hatte schon vor dem Erbrechen Camerons Etwas sagen wollen, kam aber erst jetzt dazu.

„Warum sagt sie so Etwas?" Fragte Cameron John, der kurz zu seiner Mom geblickt hatte.

„Da muss ich widersprechen", warf der Fremde ein. „Es wäre denkbar, dass die Witchblade das Dilemma mit Camerons Natur dadurch gelöst hat...".

„Dass diese Waffe die Maschine in einen Menschen verwandelt hat!" Derek klang fast hysterisch. Er sah sich um. „Ist hier noch Jemand, dem das wie Wahnsinn vorkommt?"

Cameron sah zu Sarah, Derek und schließlich auf die Maschine am Boden. Dann sah sie wieder John an. „Ihr... ihr wollt damit sagen, dass ich Das da bin...oder... war? Das ist doch völlig verrückt ich..." Sie brach ab. Dann senkte sie den Kopf. „Ich erinnere mich nicht... nicht richtig... vielleicht ist es wahr...". Flehentlich sah sie John an.

Er senkte den Blick. „Es ist wahr", gab er leise zu. Dann hob er ruckartig den Kopf. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass Du mir nicht wichtig wärst", sagte er hastig.

Cameron sah ihn lange an, dann hob sie die Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. „Du bist ein Freund... vielleicht mehr". Dann fiel ihr Lächeln in sich zusammen. Sie sah zu den anderen. „Aber DU!" Rief sie den Arm ausstreckend. „Du bist mein Feind".

Alle sahen, wie der Edelstein auf dem Armband das sich am Handgelenk des ausgestreckten Armes Befand anfing zu leuchten.

Sarah sah entsetzt, wie sich innerhalb des Leuchtens der Handschuh formte, aus dem die Klinge eines Schwertes wuchs. Eine Sekunde später war Cameron bei ihr.

„CAMERON!" Rief John entsetzt. „MOM, NEIN!"

Niemand achtete auf seine Schreie. Es war auch zu spät. Von den magischen Waffen gelenkt führten die Angerufenen einen wilden Tanz auf. Schneller als es das Auge verfolgen konnte trafen die Klingen immer wieder funkensprühend aufeinander.

Während alle Anderen bemüht waren den wirbelnden Klingen aus dem Weg zu gehen schienen Cameron und Sarah den Kontakt zu suchen. Immer wenn die Klingen aufeinandertrafen schien das Licht der Fackel zu verblassen, so grell waren die Funken.

Während Sarah eher defensiv zu kämpfen schien führte Cameron einen elfengleichen Kampfstil auf. Sie wirbelte herum, im Stand, in der Hocke und sogar im Spagat. Ihre Klinge war überall. Allerdings gab sich Sarah nie eine Blöße.

Die Waffen kollidierten mit den Wänden und dem Boden der Höhle. Sogar der Altar und auch der Stein in dem Excalibur gesteckt hatten wurden getroffen. Während John den Kämpfenden folgte, immer bemüht zu versuchen einzugreifen, liefen die Anderen quasi davor weg, immer bemüht den Altar zwischen sich und den tödlichen Instrumenten zu halten.

Dann plötzlich für Alle überraschend machte Sarah einen Ausfall. Es sah so aus, als könne sie die Oberhand gewinnen.

Sah so aus, denn im nächsten Moment wirbelte ihr Schwert quer durch die Höhle, sodass Derek fast getroffen wurde.

Die Witchblade hatte ein Loch in ihrer Deckung präsentiert worauf das Schwert Sarahs auch eingegangen war. Dass es eine Falle war bemerkte Sarah bzw. ihr Schwert erst, als der Handschuh der Witchblade einen kurzen Kontakt mit Sarahs Hand hatte. Dieselbe Energie, die zuvor Cameron malträtiert hatte fuhr in Sarahs Hand und lähmte sie kurzzeitig, sodass sie sich öffnete und das Schwert verlor.

Bereit zuzustoßen Stand Cameron vor Sarah. Die tödliche Waffe nicht viel mehr als einen halben Meter von Sarahs Brust entfernt.

„Du hast mich nie leiden können!", sagte Cameron aggressiv.

„Darauf kannst Du wetten", entgegnete Sarah mit dem Blick auf die Schwertspitze, die auf ihr Herz zielte.

„Wenn ich mich nur erinnern könnte...", sagte Cameron gedankenverloren. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich kann Dich nicht gehen lassen aber bleiben kannst Du auch nicht... Was soll ich nur mit Dir machen?"

Unverrückbar war die Spitze der Witchblade auf Sarahs Herz gerichtet. Nur ein Stich trennte sie vom Tod.

Keiner wagte Etwas zu sagen. Sowohl Derek und Charley als auch der Fremde hielten sich auf der anderen Seite des Altars auf. Zu weit weg um irgendetwas erreichen zu können.

Der Einzige der nahe genug war war John.

Vielleicht war es nur ein Schritt, um die Klinge näher zu Sarah zu bringen, vielleicht war es aber auch der tödliche Stoß, das konnte nichteinmal Cameron hinterher genau erklären aber die Klinge Traf John, da er sich blitzschnell vor Sarah geworfen hatte.

Während Sarah John auffing, als dieser zurücksackte taumelte Cameron mit aufgerissenen Augen rückwärts. So schnell wie sie entstanden war, so schnell verwandelte sich ihre Waffe zurück in den Handschuh und weiter in das auffällige Armband.

Mit einem Schluchzen sank sie auf die Knie.

xxxxx

„Au!", war das Erste, was John von sich gab. Er lag in Sarahs Armen die am Boden kniete und sah zu ihr auf.

„Wie konntest du nur?" Fragte Sarah weinerlich. „Du bist viel zu wichtig um so etwas Dummes zu tun. Tu das nie wieder, hörst Du?".

John hob langsam die Hand. „Ich liebe Dich Mom aber manchmal verstehe ich Dich nicht. Natürlich würde ich das immer wieder tun, Du bist meine Mom". Er streichelte ihre Wange.

Charley, der sofort zu John geeilt war besah sich die Wunde und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sarah, die das Kopfschütteln falsch interpretierte hatte sofort Tränen der Verzweiflung im Gesicht.

„Ich hab sowas noch nie gesehen", musste er zugeben.

„Was?" Fragte Derek, der neben ihm stand, Cameron dabei aber nicht aus den Augen lies.

„Obwohl er ein Schwert in der Schulter Hatte blutet die Wunde nicht mehr", erklärte der Sanitäter und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Einen so hohen Gerinnungsfaktor gibt es gar nicht".

„Die Wunde wird schon Bald verheilt sein", warf der Fremde ein und reichte Sarah ihr Schwert. „Diese Waffen beschützen und heilen ihre Träger".

Ächzend richtete John sich auf. Er blickte an Charley vorbei auf Cameron, die ein Stück weit entfernt mit gesenktem Kopf am Boden kniete. „Mom, lass mich los", sagte er und versuchte sich aus dem Griff seiner Mutter zu befreien.

„John, Sie ist gefährlich", versuchte Sarah zu argumentieren.

John drehte den Kopf nach Oben und sah Sarah zwei Sekunden an. Schließlich schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Sie ist nur durcheinander".

Sarah sah ein, dass sie ihn letztendlich nicht davon abhalten konnte mit der ehemaligen Maschine zu sprechen und half ihm aufzustehen.

„Geh weg, ich bin gefährlich", sagte Cameron als John sich vor sie hockte. Dann blickte sie auf. Ihre Wangen waren tränennass „Ich könnte Dich töten".

John zögerte kaum merklich, bevor er die Hand ausstreckte und nach dem Armreif an Camerons Handgelenk griff.

„Nicht John!" Rief Sarah entsetzt.

Aber es war zu spät. Seine Hand schloss sich um ihr Handgelenk. Der gefährliche Edelstein genau in der Mitte seiner Handfläche.


	4. Kapitel 4 und Epilog

**Kapitel 4**

Selbst der Wächter der Waffen sog scharf die Luft ein aber die erwartete Reaktion blieb aus. Nur ein leichtes rötliches Pulsieren zeigte, dass die Witchblade Johns Berührung zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Wie ist das möglich?" Fragte der Fremde irritiert. „Warum greift sie Dich nicht an?" Das ist noch nie dagewesen.

John sah über seine Schulter auf den Mann. „Diese Waffen leben irgendwie, richtig?"

Der Wächter nickte. „Es ist eine Art Symbiose mit den Trägern", erklärte er.

John sah hinab auf das rötliche pulsieren unter seiner Hand. „Dann ist es ganz klar", sagte er schließlich mehr zu sich selbst. Er hob die Hand und legte sie an Camerons Wange. „Ich liebe Dich. Ich liebe Dich Cameron und Du liebst mich".

Cameron starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was?" Fragte Derek ungläubig. „John, Du kannst doch nicht...".

„Natürlich kann ich", sagte John ohne den Blick von Camerons Augen zu nehmen. „Das habe ich von Anfang an und das werde ich immer", stellte er mit Gewissheit fest.

Cameron warf sich weinend in seine Arme.

„Ich wusste es", sagte Sarah schließlich. „Ich hab es immer gewusst. Es war in dem Moment klar, als sie mit ihm zusammen Chips gegessen hat".

Derek griff Sarah am Arm. „Das kannst Du doch nicht zulassen. Sie ist eine Maschine".

Sarah deutete auf das Endoskelett. „Ist sie das? Und selbst wenn sie eine Maschine ist...". Sie deutete auf die Beiden, die am Boden hockten und sich umklammert hielten. „Es ist zu spät".

„Damit ist mein Werk getan!" Rief der Wächter aus dem Hintergrund. „Ihr könnt nun der Gefahr trotzen die Euch erwartet!"

Alle sahen ihn an. Selbst John und Cameron drehten die Köpfe in seine Richtung ohne die Umarmung zu lösen.

„Ich werde Euch nun zurückschicken", sagte er und hob die Arme. „Wenn ihr mich braucht könnt ihr mich rufen. Ich werde Euch im Auge behalten".

„Warte!" Rief Sarah spontan. „Wir können mit diesen Schwertern doch nicht rumlaufen".

„Keine Sorge, Niemand außer den hier Anwesenden wird die Waffen sehen und die Witchblade ist ohnehin ein Schmuckstück. Bei kämpfen werden Außenstehenden Euch nur in Rüstungen sehen". Er begann leise Worte zu murmeln.

Langsam begann die Umgebung erneut zu verschwimmen.

„Wie ist Dein Name?" Rief John noch bevor er den Wächter nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Merlin!" War die Antwort bevor sein lächelndes Gesicht endgültig verschwand.

xxxxx

Sie waren wieder auf dem Schrottplatz. Der Wagen in dem zuvor Cameron gelegen hatte war nun völlig zerstört. Das Thermit hatte sich bis zum Boden durchgebrannt.

Alle sahen sich an.

John erhob sich und streckte die Hand nach Cameron aus. „Komm mit mir, wenn Du leben willst", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Der kurze Austausch war nicht unbeobachtet geblieben. Während Sarah die Augen verdrehte, schüttelte Charley nur den Kopf. Derek sah angewidert aber auch nachdenklich aus.

„Und was passiert jetzt?" Fragte Charley interessiert.

Sarahs Griff um Albion verstärkte sich. Sie blickte auf die glänzende Waffe. „Wir werden nicht mehr weglaufen", sagte sie entschlossen. „Wir werden kämpfen".

xxxxx

Jahre später, während des Krieges gegen Skynet machte schnell ein Gerücht die Runde. Es wurde von drei Kämpfern in schimmernden Rüstungen erzählt die angeblich sogar den stärksten Plasmawaffen trotzten.

Die meisten Offiziere hielten das nur für Hirngespinste aber auch sie konnten sich nicht erklären, warum immer wieder Gruppen von Maschinen gefunden wurden, die zwar zerstört waren, dies aber offenbar nicht durch konventionelle Waffen.

Wenn man General Connor fragte murmelte dieser immer nur etwas davon, dass man Gerüchten keinen Glauben schenken könne, dass es völlig unsinnig sei daran zu glauben, dass jemand mit einem Schwert eine Maschine aus einer solchen Legierung zerstören könne. Seine Frau und seine Mutter hingegen zuckten meist nur mit den Schultern.

xxxxx

Am Tag als Skynet fiel wollten viele Menschen den Connors gratulieren. General Justin Perry, der John Connor die freudige Botschaft überbringen und ihn zu einer Rede veranlassen wollte fand aber das Quartier leer vor. Auch Connors Mutter war unauffindbar.

Zuerst war man bestürzt, als man dann aber keine Anzeichen für den Tod der Drei fand verwandelte sich diese Bestürzung schließlich in so etwas wie Hoffnung.

Ein paar ganz fantasievolle Leute brachten die Connors dann mit den drei mysteriösen Rittern in Verbindung, von denen man erzählte, dass sie über die Menschheit wachten und wiederkehren würden, falls erneut Gefahr drohen sollte.

So entstand die Legende über die Connors. Den Hütern der Menschheit.

* * *

**Epilog**

**100 Jahre nach dem Sieg über Skynet.**

Auf einem Hügel über der großen Stadt:

„Werden sie es besser machen als wir? Haben sie gelernt?", fragte der sehr jung scheinende Mann und beobachtete weiter die Stadt unter sich.

Seine Frau ergriff seine Hand. „Zu allen Zeiten gab es Neid und Hass unter den Menschen. Vor gerade einmal 100 Jahren wurde Skynet besiegt und die ersten Technologiefirmen konkurrieren schon wieder miteinander. Es herrschen Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen den Staaten innerhalb der vereinigten Nationen und nicht zuletzt sind wieder religiöse Streitereien im Gange". Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. „Ich glaube nicht dass sie etwas gelernt haben".

Nun sah er sie ebenfalls an. „Dann werden wir warten. Wir werden bereit sein notfalls wieder einzugreifen".

Dazu nickte sie nur.

„Findest Du nicht auch, dass Merlin einen skurrilen Sinn von Humor hat?"

„In welcher Weise?", entgegnete sie.

„Na, er hätte uns doch sagen können, dass die Waffen uns relativ unsterblich machen", bemerkte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Das war ich vorher auch", erwiderte sie.

„Denkst Du manchmal daran zurück? Ich meine eine Maschine zu sein?" Fragte er sie ernsthaft.

„Manchmal", entgegnete sie leise mit gesenktem Kopf. „Aber meine Erinnerungen an damals sind immer noch sehr verwirrend". Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Ich wüsste gerne ob ich Dich vorher auch geliebt habe. Ob ich überhaupt Etwas empfunden habe".

Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Natürlich, sonst hättest du mich hinterher auch nicht sofort geliebt". Dann küsste er sie zärtlich.

Sie begann zu grinsen während des Kusses.

Er wich zurück. „Was?"

„So schlimm warst Du nun auch nicht", entgegnete sie mit einem Zwinkern.

Er machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. „Wie meinst...AUA!"

Ein heftiger Klaps gegen die Seite seines Kopfes hatte ihn unterbrochen.

„Hand aus ihrer Hose", sagte Sarah mit einem Grinsen.

Als hätte er sich verbrannt zog John die Hand, mit der er den oberen Bereich zwischen ihren Pobacken gestreichelt hatte unter dem Bund ihrer Jeans hervor.

„Mom, was soll das?" Fragte er verärgert. „Cameron und ich sind über 100 Jahren verheiratet. Wie lange willst Du mich eigentlich noch wie einen Minderjährigen behandeln.

Sarah drehte den Kopf vom Anblick unterhalb des Hanges weg und sah ihn ernst an. „Solange Du minderjährig bist, ganz einfach".

„Also für immer", warf Cameron ein und sie und Sarah grinsten sich an.

John stöhnte herzerweichend. „Oh Mann!"

(ENDE)


End file.
